Twilight ReVamped
by Hiliary
Summary: What if Carlisle wasn't the person who changed Edward. Who is Anna and why is she saying she knew Edward before he was changed? Who is Isabella,why is the Volturi chasing her? But most of all, why is she avoiding Edward and the Cullens? First Fanfic R
1. Blood, Bella, and the Boy

It was extremely cold on this damp Chicago night, death was everywhere, gangs beating people senseless, others just dying form diseases. I heard a scream coming

from an alley right across the street, I would have normally ignored this, but they scream was too high pitched and feminine. In the alley there stood three men, all

very bulky but I could take them, not that they knew that though. Air flew past me as I ran up and broke all of their necks in mere seconds._' Scoundrels _' I thought to

myself. I picked up the girl and soon found myself standing in the doorway of the hospital, the little girl in my hands, she was bleeding profusely, and would not stop. I

rushed in to the nearest room to see a young boy; he looked seventeen, laying there in a restless sleep.

Just then a doctor walked in and said, "Miss. You are not allowed in here."

I snorted, so polite. "But sir," I whimpered, "This little girl, she is dying."

I made fake tears roll down my face while he said," I'm sorry everyone here is dying."

I felt a growl building in my chest, how could he let such a young girl die? He looked at me confused, how had he heard me growl?

"Could you please step in the other room for a moment, leave the girl here," the doctor whispered. I was led into a room down the hall, it looked like a morgue.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. I was taken aback; no one speaks to me like that, not even the Volturi.

"I have every right to be here; I can come and go as I please." I hissed right back at him. We stood there for a moment, glaring at each other. That is when I head a

low whimper, it sounded like it was coming from the room we just left.

"STOP!" the doctor yelled, but I was already in the room. I picked up the girl and cooed her, "Shhh. It's okay, you'll be fine, I promise." The girl shook her head, she

was nearing death. I never liked to mess with fate, but I couldn't let this girl die.

I bent down to her neck, the man screamed again, "You'll Kill Her!" I laughed heartily, I then tasted the air around the girl, death was approaching, I placed my hand

on her head and whispered heal her, please heal her. There was a bright light, it hurt my eyes and I realized that light was coming from me. I felt a flash of hot pain, it

felt like I was changing, not that i knew that kind of pain of course. I dropped to the ground, whimpering. I felt little hands touching me, shaking me, now whimpering in my ear.

"Miss, please don't leave me! I need you, I need my guardian angel." I tried to smile at the thought, she thinks I am an angel, but my lips wouldn't move.

"Angel, please? I have no momma or daddy, I have no one." I felt hot tears on my cheek. I groaned again, this child was weeping for me, I need to protect her, and I

have to. I opened my eyes to see little blue ones staring back at me.

"ANGEL!" the girl exclaimed. I felt her little arms envelop me in a hug, I lifted my arm and lightly hugged her back, I didn't want to kill her.

"I'll always be here for you little one." I whispered in her ear. Then very lightly and only to myself I whispered, "Night, please help and guide this poor child, do not let

any of these awful viruses affect her. I shall try my hardest to help her, but I cannot do what you do. Please help her."

I don't know why but I felt a great compassion for her, this little girl in my arms, she was alone just like me. But she didn't have to be alone, I could stay with her for a

while, keep her safe while I find a family. Then I remembered the doctor in the room, it was only then that I noticed his eyes, they were a topaz color, vampire, that's

why he knew what I was.

I saw a bright green light radiating off of the child, "Momma? Why am I glowing? Momma?" she shook my arm, did she just call me Momma?

"Yes darling?" I whispered to her.

"I was glowing," she stated.

"Yes darling, you were. That was the God above putting a blessing on you, you'll always be safe now." She nodded her head and yawned, I shook mine as I placed

her on the nearest bed. "Sleep now child," I commanded. I walked out of the room with the doctor following me.

"Yes?" I hissed.

"What did you just do?" he asked confused.

" I healed her and asked God to keep her safe, nothing else."

"Why?"

I became angry, "WHY?" I hissed, "Why not, she was a young helpless girl, not even eight and you expect me to just let her die?"

He stared at me thinking, "If you could save that little girl from death, can you save anyone else?"

I dropped my head in shame and whimpered, "No I cannot, I have no control over viruses, minor illnesses yes, but not what these people have. I am so very sorry." I

felt tears , real tears streaking down my cheeks. The doctor looked at me shocked, had he never seen anyone cry? No, I am a vampire and vampires don't cry, I am such a freak.

The doctor motioned me back to the room where the boy and the girl were sleeping. I looked at the boy, so young too, beautiful even, especially for a human. There

was bed across the room, a lady lay in it. She opened her eyes and called me over and whispered shakily, "Thank-you for saving my daughter. But please, help my

son, he does not deserve to die. I have lived a long and good life, I am ready to die, but my son he should not. Please do what ever you can for him." I nodded my

head while tears pricked my eyes. "And young one, do not cry, I know you will do what ever you can."

"Miss?" I choked out. The mother looked at me and nodded her head slightly. "Can I please, let me put you out of your misery?" I drew in a shaky breath as I saw her

nod. I touched her forehead, it was so hot. I let my good energy flow into her, healing the fever, I felt her breath out a sigh, and I then let a black light flow out of my

hand. I head her heart slowly stop beating. I drew away from her bed and pushed it past the doctor and to the morgue.

The doctor looked at me wide eyed, and shook his head.

"What is your name young one?" I said to him.

"Young one?" he scoffed.

"Yes, young you are younger than Aro am I correct?" He nodded his head. "Then I suggest you heed my advice and do not ask questions."

" My name is Carlisle Cullen, and what s yours miss?"

"A young Cullen, Aro speaks very highly of you, your diet is not as strange as he thinks though. My name is Isabella, I have no last name, nor do I wish for one, they are too formal."

Carlisle nodded his head, thinking once again. "How old are you?"

"Older than I look, maybe more than the Volturi, but you will never know." I laughed heartily. The young boy groggily opened his eyes, I then noticed I was sitting on

his bead, how strange, when did I get here?

I heard his heart start beating faster, I smiled at the complement, if it could be taken as one. "Do you wish to live child?" I questioned.

He feebly nodded his head and croaked out a yes.

"There is no need for speaking," I whispered. I bent down holding his hand tightly waiting for his screams, I felt him convulse with pain. I feel so miserable, I could

destroy people's lives in a matter of seconds, no need of venom, strange I know.

Carlisle ran over and whispered urgently in my ear, "Why are you doing it here, the people will hear him, and he will kill them all."

I shook my head and held the boys hand and thought, please take all of his pain away, if it has no where to go, bring it to me, I shall feel the pain. The boy stopped

writhing and opened his eyes to look at me. I felt the pain, I was being burned all over again, I felt tears stream down my face.

"Miss? Miss?" the boy said now his voice was stronger, "Miss, are you in pain?"

I shook my head, unable to speak. Carlisle put a soothing hand on my shoulder, I brought the still sleeping girl over and laid her with the boy, her brother.

"Anna!" the boy exclaimed.

**A/N : Okay, this is my first fanfic, review and tell me if you like it. Any suggestions that i should use or any errors, i'm trying to keep this to most of the facts so far.**


	2. New Born, New life

"Edward?" Anna asked groggily.

"Oh Anna, I thought I would never see you again!"

"Edward, look I found my guardian angel," Anna squealed as she took my hand. She then looked up at me, "Angel, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Carlisle," I whimpered weakly, "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Just let go Isabella, you've been sitting here for almost three days. His transformation is almost complete." Carlisle tried to soothe.

I looked down at the sleeping children and felt great sorrow. They will be split up soon, never to see each other again. I heard the boy's heartbeat start to speed up.

After waking Anna I motioned her to stand by Carlisle. She did as she was told and stood behind Carlisle while holding his pant leg. I could still see her peeking at

Edward and I. His heart was gradually slowing down, but still extremely fast.

I heard him gasping for breath as his organs shut down. He was shivering, feeling the warmth creep from his skin, the heat diminishing very quickly. He groaned, not

from pain, but from what? He was staring at me intently with an unknown emotion in his eyes, with a small smile playing on the corners of his lips. Within a matter of

seconds his heart stopped beating and his hand was ripped away from my grasp. Looking toward the door I noticed Carlisle and Anna had moved a few feet back, for

her safety of course.

I heard a large growl emit from the newborn's body. I quickly looked back at the bed to see the boy in a crouching position. Another growl erupted from his chest as

he narrowed his eyes at Anna. I saw him prepare to launch himself at her. "No!" I yelled, but I was a moment to late.


	3. Concequences

Last Chapter

"No!" I yelled but I was a moment too late.

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up before so here I go. No I do not own Twilight, or the characters. If I did I would keep it to myself. But, I don't so here I am writing a fanfiction that will never be truly as good as the saga. :(**

I felt my internal instincts kick in, the need to protect Anna over ruled the need for self control. Instinctively my hand shot out to stop him. Grabbing his neck I lifted

him off the ground slightly. He began to growl once again, getting louder as the moment passed. He began to try to pry my fingers off of his neck. He was not

succeeding, he may be a new born, but I was still stronger. As soon as he realized that he couldn't make me let go he began thrashing about, trying to me loosen my

grip. I however, did quite the opposite and only tightened my hold on him. His thrashing soon became annoying, and I growled, very irritated. "Stop," I said in a weak

voice, not wanting my anger to get the best of me. He continued struggling; now trying to tear me to shreds. My patience was dissipating slowly, now it had run out

and I had no more for this fool. I tightened my grip on the boy again and lifted him higher into the air. "I said stop." I commanded in a harsh tone. The boy stopped

what he was doing immediately, frantically searching the now dark room for any source of light. I couldn't even see, so I had to trust my instincts once again. I

brought his face closer to mine as the room lightened a bit. I could see the outline of his features as my temper calmed down. Once again, I was filled with pity. Pity

for the boy and his sister, they would get a small goodbye, and then they were to be off. The black light filtered to a light purple one. I could now see all of the boy's

face, though it had a faint purple glow to it. "Listen, and listen carefully," I said lightly, my voice becoming harsher as I spoke. I tried to lighten my tone once again;

brute force isn't always the way to go. I let out a long gush of breath as I saw him nod lightly. A moment later I saw his breathing stop and hiss body froze. I looked

at him perplexed, what was with him. I heard Carlisle chuckle in the back ground as I saw Edward's head snap up and look to where Carlisle was standing. "Edward,"

I called, his eyes met mine and I was soon lost in the bright crimson of them. So mysterious looking, I wanted to just stare into the depths of his eyes forever. _Where _

_did that come from?_ I chastised myself. I then remembered the task at hand and spoke up again while the unfamiliar emotion came back into his gaze. "You will listen

to what I say and obey these rules. If you do not comply with these I will not hesitate to kill you. But I do not want to do that, I don't want your sister to be even

more heartbroken." I then gestured to Anna still sheepishly staring at us with wide eyes. "You will not hunt any one in this hospital, especially Anna. She is your

younger sister, as I'm sure you remember. If she wants me to, I will take care of her, otherwise I will find a good family for her." I continued.

That was when Anna cut in, "But Momma, I want to stay with you."

I shook my head slightly and replied quietly, "We'll see".

"Lastly," I started again, "You will go by this man's diet, as you are staying with him. His name is Carlisle; he feed from animals, not humans. Do you understand me?"

Edward nodded his head once again and looked down. I put him on the ground and motioned for Anna to come forward. Carlisle looked at m for a second and then nodded. "Anna honey," I cooed, "come give your brother a hug before we go out ways okay?"

Anna walked over to me and hid by my leg and shook her head. Edward hung his head in shame. I looked at Anna as she stared at Edward; fear was the emotion I

could see in her eyes. "Anna, its okay honey, he won't hurt you, I'll make sure of it." I encouraged her as I smiled. She nodded her head and walked shyly over to

Edward. I looked at Edward and started to release my shield._ Edward, can you hear me?_ He nodded his head in response, good._ Pick Anna up, she may be scared but I _

_know she wants to say goodbye, and I will make sure you don't hurt her okay?_ He nodded his head again as he stretched his arms out to Anna, she hopped into them, snuggling into Edward's chest.

"I'll miss you," She whimpered.

"Shhh, I know Anna, it will be okay, alright." Edward soothed.

Anna looked up at Edward and I, tears shining in her eyes. "Why can't we all be a big family?" she cried as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Because honey, Edward and Grandpa Carlisle are going to go to their home and we are going to go to mine. We might be able to visit them, but not for a long time, okay sweetie. Don't cry, it makes we want to cry." I sniffled as a tear escaped my eye.

"Okay angel, please don't cry, I won't cry I promise.' Anna said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"One last thing Edward," I said was I controlled my tears, Edward looked at me hesitantly. "You will forget everything about me; just know that Anna is in good hands." His gaze went blank as he stared into space.

"May I please have your name then, miss?" he asked.

"I have many names, but you can call me Isabella, you will come to fear me." I replied.

"Isabella," he repeated, my name sounded so smooth coming from his lips.

I stepped away from him and took Anna, seeing that she was now asleep. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to Carlisle as I walked out of the room and into our new life.


	4. Home At Last

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Twilight :(**

I looked down at the sleeping girl once again. I could not believe that in a matter of hours my

life had changed drastically. Realization dawned on me as I remembered that I couldn't travel my way with her. While looking down again I sighed

contently , she looked like an angel, so peaceful and angelic. I clutched her tighter to my chest as whirlwinds passed around us. I felt her shift in

my arms. _NO, no not yet, she can't wake now! _I heard her yawn as the winds started settling down.

I felt something tugging on my sleeve, Anna.

"Momma, how did we get here so fast?" Anna questioned curiously as she took in her surroundings. I looked around as well, I lost my breath

every time I looked at it. The country was so peaceful, I had a nice house with a reasonable lawn, Anna could probably keep amused here. Then I

remembered her question and answered carefully, "You were asleep for along time Honey."

"Okay," she agreed while yawning, her small lips forming the shape of an O and her little eyes squinting.

I stepped into my house with Anna still snug in my arms. _Many people do not have the luxuries that I do, I'm pretty sure they haven't been invented _

_yet actually, oh the joys of future seeing_. I flicked on the light switch in the front hall and kitchen and set Anna down on the island in the kitchen.

Anna looked around in awe, taking in many things she never saw before. I followed her eyes to the gas stove and convectional oven, and smiled. 

_I __wonder if she'll ever want to bake with me…_ She hopped off of the counter and padded over into the dining room. It was casual, well casual for

me.

There was a large chandelier, pure large, fine-cut diamond. Below the chandelier there was a large oak table that sat twelve, the chairs finely

cushioned. I didn't notice she left the room until I heard light footsteps on the staircase. She headed into one of my spare bedrooms, I heard the

springs of a mattress squeak as she sat on the bed.

"We have a pretty house," Anna yawned. I picked her up and then tucked her into the bed, thinking about what she would think of me if she knew my nature.

"Anna," I said cautiously, I saw her nod in response. "I have to tell you something before we go to bed okay, you can leave anytime you want though okay?"

She nodded again and said, "I'll never want to leave you Isabewa."

She's so adorable; she can't pronounce my name yet. _No Bad, Stop Getting Off Topic_ I mentally chastised myself.

"I really do understand if you want to leave okay?" I sighed in frustration, _OUT WITH IT ISABELLA!_

"I'm not like other people, like you, Anna. You have to understand me okay?"

She sighed quietly, probably waiting for me to get on with my speech.

"Anna, I'm a vampire."

**A/N: Okay, so this is pretty much a filler chapter, not much going on but reviews are still apreciated.**

**BY THE WAY: This is a shout out to the coolest loser, Amanda, i know you're reading this and thinking OH MY GOD oh no she didn't LOL anyway, i think ill have the new chapter up in a few days, if not same as always( On the next friday.....)**


	5. SORRY AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ

Hey guys, sorry but this is just an author's note. I hate these things too so bare with me. I need some ideas for what comes after Bella's confession, I know what Anna will say but after that I'm stuck. I only need a few filler chapters, because after that I have other ideas. So, if you could PM me or put it in a review that would be great! -Hayle


	6. A forrest, a hunt, and a threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But, I do own some of these characters with the permission of .girl.620 ( she made them :) )**

"I trust you Bewa," Anna said very quietly, looking very small and meek.

_Did she just call me Bella? I've never had someone call me that before._ "Why do you trust me?" I asked curiously kneeling down to eye level.

"You saved me from those big mean boys, and you helped my Mommy, and brodder. You protected me from people." Anna jumped off of her bed and wrapped her

arms around me, looking up with her big blue eyes shining with fresh tears. "Please let me stay Bewa, pwease." She pleaded.

I nodded and then picked her up and tucked her into bed. She closed her eyes slowly but still held me tight, tight for a child. It was decided, I would stay with her no matter what happens. And as the years passed, I did just that.

______________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~four years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to hunt every two weeks to please Anna, she know that's what _regular_ vampires need. Little does she know I'm not normal.

"MOOOOMMMM!" Anna yelled across the house.

"Yes Anna?" I replied as I walked into the kitchen.

"We have to leave if four minutes and twenty three seconds."

"You don't hae to come with me honey, you can stay here and work," I teased.

"I'm a child, Bella, I hate work." she replied with a tone.

It's funny how she is only eleven and yet she speaks at the same level, well close enough for someone who is only eleven years compared to the very old me.

She pulled me from my reverie as we walked towards the back door. We still lived in the same house, we just had newer furniture, stuff no one else has. For example,

a car, a nicer car than the ones you find now.

"Okay so what do we have?" she asked curiously.

"Mountain lion, deer, Elk." I replied, "Oh, and also some tasty hikers."

Anna scowled at me, then she smiled, she knew I was only joking.

"Anna, go play in the forest, its safe."

She nodded her head as I hunted, animal blood, blech. Twenty minutes later, after I was done huting, I sniffed the air so I could see where Anna was. Only she

wasn't as close as I thought she was. Something was wrong, I smelt something sweet in the air. That was all I needed to knoww before I sped of to find that sickly

sweet scent.

~~~~~ ~~~~Random POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My wife and I sped through the forest, readying ourselves to hunt. I saw two bucks drinking peacfully at the rivers edge. I let my instincts kick in, I was no longer in

control. As we sprung for the deer the wind shifted. A delicious scent flowed through the air. It smelled so delectable. I froze mid lunge, rigid as a board. Ayla was the

same, stiff, tensed for the hunt. I started walking slowly towards that sweet scent. Ayla was following me, we were getting close to the smell, slowly but surely. In a

small field sat a little girl, her hair in small braids, she was braiding grass into jewellery. I felt the venom flow into my mouth. She smelled exquisite. I stepped forward,

preparing to approach the girl. A hand shot out in front of me, I looked to where it came from, Ayla. I looked at her confused, she whispered "Heath, she is only a little girl."

"An easier kill," I replied easily. I sniffed the air again, just to be able to fell the scent flow into my system. But I didn't smell the little girl, still oblivious while sitting in

the small field. I smelt someone else, a vampire. I tensed, this girl as my prey. I felt the grass fly quickly beneath my feet as the winds picked up. I saw a gorgeous

female vampire emerge behind the girl in the clearing. I lunged, protecting my prey. Be fore I could even blink I felt someone's hand on my throat, I was pinned to a

tree twenty feet off of the ground. I heard little footsteps approaching. Then a voice spoke gently, "Anna, go back home, you aren't safe here," did this woman actually know and house this child.

"But Momma," the girl said whimpering, "I wanna stay with you," Momma, this girl was her child?

"No," she commanded harshly, " I said go home," her tone was lighter now, more worried.

I motioned with my eyes for Ayla to follow the girl. As quietly as she could I saw her begin to leave the clearing. Suddenly, before my eyes I saw Ayla being lifted up by

an invisible barrier, she struggled to be free, but it was no use, we were trapped. I heard a sickly sweet laugh, I narrowed my eyes at the sound.

The once worried and harsh toned lady was now laughing lightly and spoke so sweetly, "Now, please tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you both right now for

endangering my family." Her tone became more menacing as she spoke. She shook her head ad repeated her words.

"I said, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you both right now for endangering my family."

**A/N: sorry for the wait, I can think of many lame excuses, none of them good enough. Anyway, here's a chapter and I'm pretty sure I'll have the next chapter up soon, i'l try to stay true to my word. Oh and if anybody hasn't read .girl.620's stories : Life's Little Perks, or Isis academy you should read them and tell her to update. Oh and though I will try to update often, I might not because I'm writing my own original story and I spend a large amount of time on that. **


	7. The encounter and the visitors

"I said, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you both right now for endangering my family."

______________________________________________________________________________

I looked at the vampires vefore me, one man one woman. The woman had long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were pitch black, ready to hunt. Her lips were full but thin

as well, a lushious rose like colouring. She looked as if she as around sixteen years of age. The boy beneath me looked to be about the same age. He had black eyes

as well beach blond flicky hair. He was well built, through his button down shirt you could see his tense muscles.

Suddenly an annoyed voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Because I can kill you!"

I didn't notice that my shield had stopped with holding her when I lost concentration. I saw a blur of brown flying towards me. I felt something tingling at the edges of

my mind. Her voice was drifting into my thoughts, "You're all alone, no one wants you, that little girl is dead. You killed her."

I shook my head, " No, no! I'd never hurt Anna." I screamed. I felt a burst of energy come within me. The leaves and needles fell off of all the trees in a two mile

radius. The girl stopped in her tracks. My hair was whipping around my face, though there was no wind. I dug my nails into the girls arm and whispered slowly.

"Listen closely, doll face. I'm not here to play around, you come near me or family anymore and I won't, I repeat will not hesitate to kill you. You got that?"

I saw the girl nod slowly, the boy looked around nervously. I looked pointedly at him. He nodded his head multiple times, all very fast. It is strange that this very

scene, or one similar, played out just four years ago.

Afer that I released the couple and walked a few feet away from them and called, "Anna, come out from behind the bush, I know you are there." I saw her feet

emerge from the small group of shrubbery, she looked around sheepishly and slowly crept to my side.

I put my hands under her shoulders and picked her up, "Mom," she complained. I shook my head and laughed as we walked away, now hand in hand.

____________two weeks later_____________________________________________________

I heard a knock at the door, who could be here? Anna looked up from her homework, I looked back at her and she was continuing to work while whistling. _She is so _

_silly_, I laughed to myself. I opened the door, only to wish I hadn't. The vampires we encountered a few weeks ago. I tensed, my hand ready on the doorframe if

needed.

The girl spoke first, in a sweet Australian accent . "We are terribly sorry Miss, we did not mean to endanger your child. If there is any way we can repay you we will."

The boy spoke next, his voice dripping with an Aussie accent, "Yes ma'am, I'm terribly sorry for my behaviur, I had no excuse." The both looked at me sadly, begging

for forgiveness.

"Mom," I heard Anna call from the living room. I heard the pitter-patter of her feet on the hardwood until she stood behind me, peeking at our visitors. Once she

remembered them her body stood rigid. "Hello," she said with icy politeness, I didn't know someone so sweet could sound so cold.

Before they could start apologizing again I asked them if they wanted to sit down in the living room while I looked over Anna's homework.

The girl piped up then, "Shouldn't she be in school right now?" I glanced at the closke, it was only 11:34 am.

"No," I said curtly, "I home school her." They both nodded their heads with my answer, seeming pleased.

"I'm sorry to ask, but we were wondering if we could stay with you?" the boys asked politely. The girl looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What are your names?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Ayla," she replied, "And this," she pointed at the boy, "This is Heath, my boyfriend, slash husband." I nodded my head, soaking up the information.

"Ayla," I nodded in her direction, "Heath," I nodded to him as well, " I shall decide later tonight, I need to speak to Anna. I shall talk to you tomorrow.

The both said quick, eager good-byes and headed out the didn't seem like bad people, they just needed a place in this world.

Now for the challenge, convince _her_. "Anna," I called. _Boy this is going to be a long night._


	8. EDWARD CULLEN SAY WHAT!

I stood in front of my mirror, more or less fretting over my appearance. I need to make a good impression, I'm looking for a classy but comfortable look. I threw off my

blue sun dress and ran over to my closet. "No, no, not that. UGH nothing is right!" I heard the door creak open slowly, Heath peaked his head in. HE looked

gorgeous, as usual. Wearing his dark wash diesel jeans and black button down shirt. He could've worn his pajamas and still look mouthwatering.

"Babe?" I heard him whisper.

"In the closet," I replied just as quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Just looking for the perfect outfit."I said as if nothing was wrong. I saw him walk into the closet and pulled out THE PERFECT DRESS. It was a forest green color. It

had two semi-thick straps that connected the the bodice which clung to my figure. The bottom fanned out after the waist so if you move it would twirl. I bent down to

dig through my shoes, I had the perfect pair. I pulled out a pair of silver heels, they matched perfectly, just like I thought. I saw Heath look impatiently at his watch,

then back at me. He repeated this a few times. I looked back in the mirror for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last few minutes. I heard him huff, " Okay,

I'm ready," I announced. We took our time walking to their house, we didn't want to seem too eager to see them. When we got to the door there stood the little girl waiting with an annoyed expression.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled. Uh oh, this isn't good.

The lady stood in the door way, I hear her come in, she whispered something to the girl, I didn't want to interrupt so I just stood there patiently. She then turned to

us with a smile on her face, her eyes quickly met with Heath's. She smiled briefly like she knew a secret no one else did.

"I'm sorry i didn't get t introduce my self before, my name is Isabella Masen." she smiled genuinely, like she wanted us to be there. At least there was one person

who didn't hate us. She led us to what looked like her living room, i noticed she had many things I've never seen before,I looked around taking in my new

surroundings. "Anna," Isabella called politely, "Please make Ayla feel welcome, I need to speak to Heath for a moment." i gulped, what does she want to talk to Heath

about, especially in private.

"No," I heard Anna reply icily, uh oh, she really hates me.I saw her sit down on the couch and pick up a piece of paper, she sighed. I don't think she knew i could hear

her but i could, "I wish there were some kids around here," she sounds lonely. I knew just what to do. I felt myself shrinking to what i looked like when i was eleven.

My hair became shorter and my eyes smaller, my dress shrunk to fit my new size. I walked over to Anna sheepishly and tapped on her shoulder. "What?" she hissed,

then she looked up and her expression became softer, "hi."

"Do you want to play?" I asked shyly. She nodded her head eagerly and asked if we could play house, she would be the mommy and me the child. I eagerly agreed,

when i was younger i had no one to play with. I changed myself so i would be even younger, now i looked about three years old. My shoes soon became sandals with

the same design as before, but a three year old(even if they are a vampire)wouldn't be able to walk in high heels. I heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen, i wondered what they were saying.

___________________________HEATH POV_________________________________

I saw Ayla and Anna walk over to the couches and sit down, i couldn't help but notice how far Anna distanced herself from Ayla. I felt that if i hadn't tried to well, _hurt_

Anna then she wouldn't be acting like this to her. I sat down at the kitchen table when i was offered a seat. I waited for her to sit as well but she only leaned against

the counter. She twined and un-twined her fingers nervously. "Errrrmmmmm....How do i say this." she began, "I know what you are." I took a long breath before i

replied.

"What do you mean?" i asked even though i knew exactly what she was talking about.

This was here time to take a long, deep breath. "You..are..a..halfvampire," she said slowly, but then rushed.

"H-how did you k-know?" I asked startled.

She smiled kindly as she spoke, "Your eyes," i looked up at her. For one second her eyes appeared to be a chocolaty brown, but then they changed back to gold. I

replayed that in my mind, they were brown for a moment, i swear they were. "They are very beautiful," she continued, "Blue is a very nice color on you." She smiled

and began washing the dishes. When she was done she popped her head in the fridge and asked if i wanted anything to eat, i replied no, that i preferred blood. She

laughed whole heartedly. "Go into the living room, i'm sure there is a surpirse waiting for you. I'll be out in a minute."

I walked into the living where i was tackled by a little girl, i looked down, Ayla? She smiled and tried to jump up into my arms, i picked her up and smiled. She giggled

as i span her around, out of the corner of my eye i saw Isabella enter the room. She was licking her fingers and lips, it looked like there were crumbs on her lips. I

turned to her, my eyes must be playing tricks on me. Anna ran over to Isabella and pulled on her pantleg and pleaded, "Pleaaaasseeeee Moooommmmmyy, can they

stay with us, plllleeeaaasssseeeee?" That was unexpected, she wants us to stay now. Isabella picked her up and walked over to Ayla and I, put her arms around us( Anna as well ) and whispered quietly. "Welcome to the family."

­_______________________Seven Years later( B Pov)___________________________

I sat at my desk revising my letter Anna wanted me to send.

_Dearest Carlisle,_

_We haven't spoken for eleven years, much to Anna's dismay. She misses her brother dearly. She wanted to visit just recently, but i had to refuse for i know it would be _

_uneventful. I know that Edward has left just recently, but do not worry for he shall be back sometime soon. In his absence you will find yourself a wife. How you will help her i _

_cannot say, for that is your job. What i can tell you is that she has fallen, or jumped more so, off a cliff. When your son arrives home you will move once again. From there _

_you will find your first daughter, she will have been beaten by her her fiance, Royce King. Once again what you do with her is not my buisness. From there you will move once _

_again, where your daughter will find her mate. Not knowing what to do, she will bring her mate back to you. As always, you will move, there a girl and her mate who fought in _

_the war will find you looking for a home. This, though, is not exact, it is only an estimate. But for Edward, well, do not worry. He shall have a mate, when i do not know. I have_

_seen her, her mouth moves, but no words are spoken. She is like a silhouette, i cannot see her properly. From the bottom of my heart, i beg of you, when he returns do not _

_relay this information to Edward. You may not have know but Anna's eighteenth birthday has past. I told her of her two fates one happily human, the other vampiric. She_

_chose to be a vampire, this is what i do not want Edward to know for i have a feeling that he will not like this. So far no talents have been uncovered. Lastly, i wish of you to _

_never show anyone this letter, for to me it is very confidential. I hope you and your family will have a happy life, maybe we will meet up sometime. But until then i wish you _

_the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Masen_

_________________________________________4 years later ( once again)___________

I went outside to collect the mail, Heath( throw on table), Ayla( table) Anna? Isabella(table-). What?? I quickly opened the letter, the script didn't look familiar.

Dear Isabella, we send our utmost regards to you and your family. We do hope that you will join us in Volterra, Italy for a special get together. We ask that you only bring what you need. Since this is a private meeting we ask that only you attend.

Sincerely,

Aro Volturi

"Annnnnaaa!!!" i called through our empty house. I heard a window smash and someone yelling, "MOM! I swear it wasn't me! It was Heath! Blame Him!" I saw three

childish vampires step into the house, all looking very ashamed. Before they could start apologizing i spoke, "Anna, Heath, Ayla, i shall be leaving for Italy immediately.

Please don't be too much trouble for the others." They nodded their heads, Anna smiled mischievously, she has something up her sleeve.

_________4 hrs later Anna POV_____________________________________________

"Okay guys, here's the deal. We are going to look through some of my memories, because well, they are funny. At least to me." I started to project on of my

memories, on of the only human ones i can remember. _There stood Bella over the edge of Edward's bed, holding his hand. I concentrated on Edward, i wanted to know what_

_he was thinking. _She is absolutely beautiful. Would she even consider me? _---_

Someone tapped my shoulder and asked "What's this?"

I laughed, "This is my memory of Edward first meeting our _Dearest Belllllaaaa_. I've always wanted to know what he was thinking then, because i'm pretty sure he was

thinking some uh things." The laughed and the memory continued.

_Bella gasped, now i could see how much pain she was in, just so he would'nt hurt. He looked up at her smiling sheepishly but her eyes were shut tightly. His heartbeat was _

_quickening, Bella peeked through her eyelids, she thought it was from the change but it was only due to her nearness to him._

The memory skipped forward to after he tried to pounce on me.

_Her hand shot out and captured his neck, restraining him. I could see how hard it was to control her anger at the moment. And Edward, well , her was just basking in the_

_thought that she was touching him. When she brought his face towards her he could no longer hear what she was saying. He only saw her lips moving._ Such perfect 

succulent lips. Perhaps one day i shall have a taste.

I stopped the memory there so i could laugh without interrupting the others, we all looked at each other and laughed.

_I didn't know Edward was a mindreader until i heard Carlisle's thoughts. What's wrong with that boy? Is he in a trance? Oh aha, it seems he has taken a liking to Isabella. _

"_You will listen to what I say and obey these rules. If you do not comply with these I will not hesitate to kill you. But I do not want to do that, I don't want your sister to be _

_even more heartbroken."she then gestured to Anna still sheepishly staring at us with wide eyes. "You will not hunt any one in this hospital, especially Anna. She is your _

_younger sister, as I'm sure you remember. If she wants me to, I will take care of her, otherwise I will find a good family for her." she continued._

_That was when I cut in, "But Momma, I want to stay with you."_

_Bella shook my head slightly and replied quietly, "We'll see"._

"_Lastly," she started again, "You will go by this man's diet, as you are staying with him. His name is Carlisle; he feed from animals, not humans. Do you understand me?"_

_Edward nodded his head once again and looked down. Bella put him on the ground and motioned for me to come forward. Carlisle looked at Bella for a second and then nodded. "Anna honey," she cooed, "come give your brother a hug before we go our ways okay?"_

_I walked over to Bella and hid by her leg and shook my head. Edward hung his head in shame. Bella looked at me then she stared at Edward. "Anna, its okay honey, he won't _

_hurt you, I'll make sure of it." she encouraged me as she smiled. I nodded my head and walked shyly over to Edward. Edward, can you hear me? He nodded his head in _

_response, good. Pick Anna up, she may be scared but I know she wants to say goodbye, and I will make sure you don't hurt her okay? He nodded his head again as he _

_stretched his arms out to me, I hopped into them, snuggling into Edward's chest._

"_I'll miss you," I whimpered._

"_Shhh, I know Anna, it will be okay, alright." Edward soothed._

_I looked up at Edward and Bella, tears shining in my eyes. "Why can't we all be a big family?" I cried as tears slid down my cheeks._

"_Because honey, Edward and Grandpa Carlisle are going to go to their home and we are going to go to mine. We might be able to visit them, but not for a long time, okay _

_sweetie. Don't cry, it makes we want to cry." she sniffled as a tear escaped my eye._

"_Okay angel, please don't cry, I won't cry I promise.' I said wiping the tears out of her eyes._

"_One last thing Edward," Bella said was I controlled my tears, Edward looked at her hesitantly. "You will forget everything about me; just know that Anna is in good hands." _

_His gaze went blank as he stared into space._

"_May I please have your name then, miss?" he asked._

"_I have many names, but you can call me Isabella, you will come to fear me." she replied._

"_Isabella," he repeated, he said it as if it was the name of a Goddess, and to him i think she was._

_As she was walking out of the room with me in her arms she passed a piece of paper to Carlisle. Then we disappeared out of sight, but for some reason the memory still _

_continued. "Hey Carlisle, what's that?" Edward asked smoothly. Carlisle handed the paper to Edward. He opened it up and stared at it adoringly, and licked his lips. And now_

_ the party begins._

I felt so betrayed, Bella had a power she didn't even tell me about. Now I wonder, has she kept anything else from me?


	9. What just happened?

**Disclaimer: Don't know why i have to put this on, it's not like i would be writing on FF if i owned Twilight, any who i only own ( kinda own) my respective characters.....nothnig else!**

Anna Pov

The next few hours were filled with memories, both good and bad. While we were sitting on the couches a thunderstorm started to rumble. I

whimpered quickly shielding my eyes. Once Ayla asked what was wrong I tried to explain but it was too complex, not even I could comprehend it.

Finally I decided to show another memory, one I wanted to forget.

_The clouds rolled in on a hot July day. Momma and I were baking bread in the kitchen. The bread had started to rise by the time a light drizzle started. I _

_heard the door open and close, it was just Edward coming home from school._

"_Mother, I'm Home!" he called through the house. I saw him in the front hall cupping his ear waiting to be scolded._

"_Edward do not yell in the house, you're going to grow up and never be married." Edward walked into the kitchen with a sad look on his face, mother _

_walked over to him and pinched his cheek._

"_Darling don't sulk, it will ruin your lovely face."_

"_Mother!" Edward complained. _

_During our playful banter I heard the gravel road crunch, "Father!" I yelled happily, only to receive one of those looks from Mother. Edward turned to me _

_and stuck out his tongue, I did the same and ran away carefully. Though I wasn't careful enough, I ran smack dab into the middle of an extremely tall _

_man's legs. _

"_Watch it kid." He warned._

_My eyes widened as I craned my neck to see his face. Being easily scared as I was only four I ran to my mother and hid behind her legs._

_There were hushed whispers that my ears could barely hear. "Oh…here……down…..home……quickly……."_

_Edward, seeing that we shouldn't interrupt grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I quickly ran into his room and began tinkering with his belongings. _

_I was only a child you couldn't blame me. Time flashed by quickly and before you knew it father was walking into the house. I faintly herad the man get _

_up from his seat and a semi-polite greeting was exchanged._

_While Edward was preoccupied with his piano I quickly slid down the stairs peeking through the door to the parlor. I couldn't believe my eyes as a gun _

_was lifted. The shot rang through the air. My mother bustled in from the kitchen where the visitor stood shocked. _

"_Madame." He said, " I am terribly sorry, I was showing him my shotgun that I purchased in town just recently and my finger slipped."_

_My mother fell to the ground weeping, that was when the man turned and noticed me on the stairs. He saw my wide eyes and knew that I knew he was _

_lying, he killed my father._

"_You…" was all he said before he cocked his gun and pointed it at me. _

"_Run!" my mother screamed as I ran up the stairs. Edward heard the commotion and ran quickly to the window and opened it. He gestured for me to _

_jump but I couldn't. He quickly grabbed my waist and jumped through the window quickly. He braced most of the impact, I heard him groad as we hit the_

_flower bed. Just as we stood mother came running around the house holding her skirts._

"_Run children!" she screamed._

_Shots rang through the quiet air as all three of us ran. I, being the youngest soon fell behind. As we ran the rain had started to come down like hammers_

_on a nail. Thunder racked the trees, lightning lit the sky._

"_Where are you little girl," the man called, " I know you are hiding, I found your shoes." _

_I quickly crept into a hold in a tree's roots and drew myself in as far as I could go. The grass crinkled as the man stood in front of the tree. He shot a _

_bullet into the leaves of the tree when an animal moved, a bird fell and landed right in front of the hole. When the man noticed the hole he crept down, I _

_hid my face hoping he wouldn't find me. Soon after the man quickly turned on his heels and left. I waited a long time after that. Every crash of thunder I _

_jumped thinking it was the sound of another bullet whooshing through my skirt. I started to sob as reality hit me, my father was dead, what about my _

_mother or brother._

_I felt someone pull me out of my hiding place and hold me in their arms. I looked up to see my brother's twinkling emerald eyes, but they were filled with _

_sadness. Thunder rang once I stopped sobbing, but that brought on more tears._

"_It's okay, I'll always be here for you," he murmured._

"I still get a little wee bit scared when a thunder storm comes by, mostly because that man found me again the night I met Bella, she saved me,

by- well killing him. And my brother, well he always held me, saying he would always be there for me, but he's not. I don't even know where he is

anymore."

"That's terrible," Ayla gasped, Heath only nodded his head, agreeing with Ayla. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me , then another. I looked up to

see the smiling faces of my new family, who will be with me forever.

__________________________________B POV 2009_________________________________________

I took out my paints and my brush as I walked over to my shed. Suddenly Anna was at my side, holding her paints and brushes as well. I smiled

at her, she knew very well that she'd never know what was in the shed, I'd never let her know. Yet every few years she helps me re decorate it,

or at least the outside.

When the paint was set to dry I saw a mischievous glint in Anna's eyes, I knew she was only helping me for some reason other than to help.

"Mooommmmmyyyy," she drew out, I sighed an looked at her, waitibng for her to continue.

"Well…I….was sorta….wonderin'…..ifwecouldgoseetheCullens" she said the end rushed.

"Go see the Cullen's…"I repeated making it look like I was contemplating. I saw Anna's hopeful face, and felt bad, knowing I was going to break

her heart. It was going to be broken either way."No."

"But."

"No, and that's final."

Anna let out a frustrated scream as she stomped away. Anna stopped suddenly, turned to face me and yelled, "TELEPORT!"

"Shit," I mumbled as I ran into the house and grabbed heath and Ayla. "Teleport to Anna," I thought to myself.

_______________________________FORKS WA.! Yay ^^______________________________________

I stumbled on the grass as I let go of my companions hands. I looked forwards to see seven vampires, tensed for attack.

"Didn't see that coming," the short one with spiky black hair said shocked.

"If I do recall she was the future seer named….Mary Alice Brandon, Alice for man next to her, looking like he was in pain, was Jasper Whitlock, the

empath. Beside him stood Emmett Mc Carty, the strong but loveable one, and Rosalie Hale, the vain one. It's a shame, she could have been nice if

she was raised that way, well I tried to warn Carlisle. Ah, there's Esme, his wife, so caring and compassionate." I thought silently. Lastly, I looked

to Carlisle, still looking the same as always, blond hair and all. I completely and blatantly ignored Edward, preparing for what was going to

happen. Everything was in slow motion as Anna walked through the thin forest towards the family.

"Edward!" she called as she ran and wrapped her arms around him. Edward tensed uncomfortably, "I've missed you so much."

"Who's this?" Esme asked kindly, "an old friend?"

"Umm…I have no idea who she is…?" Edward said hesitantly.

I clenched my fists in preparation for what was coming next. Jasper, noticed this and tensed again. Emmett cracked, or tried to crack, his knuckles,

where Rosalie just flipped her hair.

"You-you do-don't remember me?" Anna asked shocked. Edward shook his head slowly. Before anyone knew it Anna collapsed, but I was already

there to catch her when Edward reached. I hissed as our hands met and electricity flowed through them. I sat quickly as I cradled Anna in my lap,

her head buried in my neck. This must look comical for she is a whole four inches taller than me.

"This is why you didn't want me to come?" she whispered through her tears. Her voice was muffled by my hair. I nodded my head as one tear

slipped down my cheek. "Bella, Mommy, I don't know what to do…."

As another tear slid silently down my cheek I saw Edward bend down and hesitantly reach for me. I hissed as my eyes blazed bright red. Alice

gasped while pointing at me. Yeah, take a good look, I wanted to say. But instead I stood diligently and strode into the house while unlocking the

door and holding Anna at the same time. I hear the rest of the Cullens walk into the house and watch curiously as I strode upstairs and laid Anna

on the spare bed. "Sleep my daughter, you need rest," I whispered so low that she couln't even hear me. Soon soft snores could be heard as I

walked downstairs.

Before anyone could ask me any questions I walked outside. "Esme?" I asked hesitantly, she looked at me , I took that as a chance to continue.

"Can I borrow those trees for a minute?" Esme nodded hesitantly as I rushed and quickly uprooted two firs. Then I looked uo to the sky, as did

everyone around me. "You might want to step back!" I called. They families looked at me strangely but took a step back anyway. Balls of fire came

hurtling towards the forest but I directed them to only hit the uprooted trees. The trees were soon engulfed in flames and the fireballs stopped

falling. I quickly took a step closer to the fire. I heard the murmurs of the vampires behind me. I then stepped into the flames, letting them engulf

my body.

Then I heard a strained shout, "Isabella!"

**Sorry for a late update, i know this isn't much but i've got ideas.... R& R plz**


	10. Take the Sky

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" the wind screamed to me. Immediately my temper flared, he, though it was not technically _him_ had no right to call me that.

When I heard the soft bristles of grass swaying I put my fire out, I didn't want to hurt an innocent.

"Isabella?" a cautious voice asked almost motherly.

My head snapped up in Esme's direction, I knew my eyes were still blazing, so was the blistering heat from the pasture behind me.

And then ,lightly as a feather , swooped down and held my shoulder. With my primal instincts I whipped around and growled.

There behind, now in front, stood Jasper. I detested him and his way of life, he was just as undeserving as the other one, the bronze haired one.

"My, my." I said with a southern twang. "It's been a long time since I've seen a Southern"

Jasper growled and I smiled showing my razor sharp teeth.

A moment later the little pixie came and stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. "Do you have a problem with my husband?" she snarled.

I reconsidered the situation in front of me. Yes, he had hunted humand for a long time, but has also converted so to speak.

"No," I said aloud, "no I do not."

The wind blew again and the sound of rustling leaves followed. I needn't not look up to know their brother, the large burly one, Emmett.

"Heyyyyyy, wasssupp G-Dog home slice and my favorite trisciut biscuit." He called loudly so it echoed off of the trees.

Jasper sighed and shook his head but I could tell he has silently laughing.

Emmett jumped down from his perch in the tree and extended his hand towards me.

"Emmett C-" he started to introduce himself before I finished for him.

"McCarty"

Once I noticed everyone, minus a suspect duo where in front of me I formally introduced myself.

"For those who know who I am," I nodded at Carlisle," and those who do not, my name is Isabella Masen. But I prefer Bella most of the time."

"Masen," Alice repeated perplexed. "Wasn't that Edward's old last name?"

I looked a Carlisle briefly again and I suppose he understood my dilemma.

"Perhaps, I know it is Anna's last name, and I believe in preserving heritage"

The group nodded and looked down shamefully. I took my chance and bent down as well. I stuck my hand in the earth and took a handful of it. When my hand emerged I blew the dirt so it would be scattered around the burnt area. A moment later lush grass started sprouting and luscious flowers bloomed along with the firs that had been destroyed.

I watched the family's awestruck expressions and smiled at my handiwork.

I then strode to the house as I knew the family would follow. We sat in the living room talking about nothing really. That is until a certain vain Barbie came strolling downstairs.

"What is that bitch still doing here?"

I took a deep and unnecessary breath before I stood and shoved my face very close to hers.

"Listen Barbie" I snapped, "I would shut you plastic mouth before I rip it off because right now I seems very tempting. I wouldn't fool around though, because let's face it. You wouldn't have a house if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive. Right now I'm regretting the decision of ever letting you live. And yeah I'm a _bitch_ but I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a _mother_. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, and I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, not your dream, I'm nothing in between and you know I don't want it any other way."

An audible gasp came from Rosalie before she fled back up the stairs. Emmett stood hesitantly.

"Rosie?" he called before settling a hard glare on me.

"NO EMMETT!" Alice gasped as her eyes rolled back into her head.

_Yes Emmett, listen to the future seer, she can be quite handy…_ I whispered to his mind.

A throat cleared and I looked up, in the door way standing in all his magnificence was my bronze haired God.

Magnificence? MY? GOD? What has gotten into me!?

"Did I just hear Bella's voice in Emmett's head?" he asked arrogantly.

I tensed and growled slightly, my vision setting a blaze again.

Alice gasped and I turned to her, her mouth was in the shape of an O and she was whispering "Her eyes" over and over, like a spell.

Knowing the state I was in I quickly fled up the stairs and picked up Anna, though he was awkward to hold so I changed her back to when I first met her.

When I carried her back downstairs I swore I saw a flash of recognition in Edward's eyes, but then it reverted back to its previous state.

I could feel my face flush as the wind hit my cheeks. They knew neither where I was nor what

I was but I certainly knew something.

The last glimpse they saw of me was my back winds unfurling and launching into the storming sky. And a small note falling downwards with the words : '_Til the day I die._


End file.
